


With Ithil's Rise

by Gemstarzah



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Coming of Age, Male Slash, Rites of Passage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: This is a very uneasy birthday for Legolas. It is the time that he comes of age, and learns what it is to become a man. With some parental issues thrown in as well!





	With Ithil's Rise

Two elves sat in an old oak tree. Both golden haired, blue eyed. One, the younger, had hair a few shades lighter than his brother. 

“He’ll look after you,” the elder one said. “I should know, as he did me.”

The younger one sighed. “I just don’t understand why him… why did ada go to such lengths to get him to come here now? Why would he even be interested in helping with me? I am illegitimate after all, you cannot deny that Rawon!”

The older elf wrapped his arms around him.

“Nay Legolas. What your mother did might have been wrong with how you happened, but the fact remains that you couldn’t have been born unless our ada wanted another child. After all, both elves in the pairing have to want an elfling.”

Rawon shook his head, holding his younger brother protectively..

“Never have I allowed others to use that against you, muindor. Nor will I, so long as I live. You are a Prince of Mirkwood, raised by its King and Queen. There is nothing more to that argument that you do not deserve your station, trust me.”

Legolas sighed.

“I just cannot see anyone interested in me, Rawon. Ada would get into trouble if the truth came out that I not the son of Faelcalad. He has enemies here in the forest who would use it to discredit his right to rule, and yours by association with me.”

Rawon sighed.

“I know I cannot convince you all that easily. He won’t hurt you, of that you can be sure. He was quite kind about it, and gave me plenty of explanation as to how things happened. You’ll be grateful once it is over. If he does hurt you… I will likely seek him out.”

Legolas sighed.

“I’m told that I will travel away with them when they go. Why would ada send me away? I belong here!”

Rawon sighed.

“He wants you to see Imladris and do some training there from what I've heard. Ada wants you to learn more about close combat. There are some excellent trainers there.”

Gently he rubbed his brothers back.

“You won't be going for a while. There are many things for Celeborn to show you so this won't a one night thing, I'm afraid.” 

Legolas paled

“You're sure?”

Rawon nodded.

“All things that happen, I'm glad it's him who has to instruct you. He seems in my opinion a master of those things.”

Legolas sighed. “I just cannot understand why he would choose to do this, when there is such a gap between us.”  _ I know the truth of my parentage… I am not so worthy as my brother thinks. _

“You’ll feel a bit better once this is over with, and I hope that you enjoy what happens,” Rawon replied. “Since this is likely the only chance you’ll get to do such with one like him.”

“What do you mean?” Legolas asked.

“Well not long after you were born, our father made another new degree which hasn't happened for many centuries prior to that. One part was that those who preferred their own gender were no longer to be shunned. The other part was that the trips we would make to Lothlorien to take part in their Midsummer festivities was henceforth cancelled.”

“Why after I was born?”

“I think you should ask ada that question,” Rawon replied. “It's a complicated matter, and one I do not like to linger on in my thoughts. Just remember that when you do know the answer that I've never thought less of you.”

Legolas blinked.

_ Clearly something happened and I must have been right in the middle of it _ . 

He nodded a few moments later. 

“Very well. I might go and see him then. No doubt he'll be expecting that question sooner or later from me. Especially if it's as serious a matter as you seem to have implied. I'll see you later, toren.”

“I'll see you at dinner,” Rawon replied.


End file.
